Things Aren't What They Seem
by Amira Morset
Summary: Love, lust, betrayal and deceit. A mysterious coil unwinds as one shocking truth after another comes to pass and are indistinguishable from the lies that hide behind them. The trio’s seventh year of Hogwarts, revolving around Fred Weasley.
1. The Engagment

Chapter 1: The Engagement

It was a rather quiet day, solemn and fierce, Dumbledore was dead and there was little that anyone could say or do to get around this idea. The little boys that once ran ramped trying to pocket small items in the corner with their pudgy fingers now held close to their mothers' side, they however, had little choice in the matter. It was summer still, the weather was hot and the humidity was high leaving things wet that were not meant to be wet. A woman walked into the liveliest store within Diagon Alley, none other then Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. George was in the back setting up the new smoke bombs, a modified version of the old, while Fred stood behind the counter yawning.

The woman who had walked in looked about eighteen or nineteen, around that age range, her long white nails encased a love potion, potent, it had become quite popular. Fred had just noticed this new presence among him and smiled, "Need anything?" He half yelled, leaning across the counter in a rather relaxed fashion infixed on her pale green eyes if for just a moment. It was rare to see someone come in alone, whether it be a middle aged man or a girl in her late teens.

"Just browsing about," she said turning back to the potion that she placed with precision back on the stand. "Hmm," she sighed looking as though she were studying him, a bit uncomfortable but the attention didn't necessarily go unwanted. She pulled back a tuff of her jet black locks behind her ear before Fred managed to get a word in.

"Hmm," he mimicked then as if in an afterthought, he asked with trying innocence that was absolutely priceless, "What are you doing my dear?" He got up from the counter, his back straightened and he slid out from behind the counter awaiting a response.

"You're Fred aren't you?" She asked pointedly, her eyes still continued to study him like they had done prior to his question.

"Lucky guess," he said with a grin, shrugging it off before his brother came into view out of the way of the cluttered isles. "And this is George, logical enough…" he trailed off leading his twin into the conversation.

"Yep, that would indeed be me," he said with sarcastic modesty, primping his purple robes in exaggerated gestures. "And you?" He asked with mild interest, they had been so social with all the customers sincere interest drained from sight a while back.

"You really wish to know?" She asked, though somewhat rhetorically, she had a tendency to do such. "Sara, Sara Cross," she sighed. Fred and George nodded in understanding and George looked as though he wanted to leave, already bored of the conversation.

"Right then, don't mean to be rude but I have a date with Katie," he said with a smirk then added tapping his brother on the shoulder, "And you with Angelina, eh?" He asked as if trying to jolt back sense into Fred who seemed very content to stay.

"Wha.. oh yeah," he said yawning in-between his sentence, he hadn't been sleeping well lately. "Hey kid!" He screamed gesturing for the boy in the far corner to leave, he was the only one left, alongside his mother who was still trying to pry him from the candies. The kid's eyes widened as he remembered the remark one of the two twins had made before and reluctantly followed after his mother, who was flushing with sheer embarrassment. "Sorry, think you're going to have to leave as well," he sighed looking at the clock in the far corner of the store.

"I see," she said feeling a bit out of place, her pale cheeks flushed. She smiled slightly, still eyeing Fred and a polite smile to George. George opened the door as if to court both his brother and the girl whom both obliged. "Well, it was nice to meet the two of you," she said in a sort of finality. "I hope to see you again soon." She turned around, looking as though she was heading down to Knockturn but neither took much notice, they were going to be late, the last thing they needed right now was to upset the two girls further then they were already.

"Alright then, where was it we were supposed to meet 'em anyways?" Fred asked with a look of confusion drawn upon his face.

"Not a clue," replied George scratches his head, locking up the shop with his free hand. Fred looked worried and George struggled to provide an answer, "Wait then, just wait," he thought for a moment, "It was, that place, yeah, with the umm…" He laughed nervously for a moment.

"Knew you'd forget," replied Angelina with a smile, caressing Fred's cheek, a smile ever standing. She looked well in crimson red robes that framed her body quite nicely. "Why not stay," she said softly, seeing their work attire.

"Where's Katie?" George inquired in mild confusion, it seemed that Angelina had walked the streets alone.

"She decided not to come, she wished you to dine with her parents, her father flew in for the weekend," she replied, trying to keep a smile away from her face.

"Oh great," said George in a small voice, "Ya know, it isn't the right time to walk down the streets alone," he continued trying to avoid the thought of meeting Katie's father.

"He has a good point," said Fred who honestly could not be more carefree at the moment. "Better get going then," he replied trying hard not to laugh. George looked as though he had been beaten over the head with as stick by his own flesh and blood, sulking off with his broom in hand.

"Why the glum face?" She asked Fred, referring of course to George.

"Well, all the wedding and such, we were going to propose to the two of you this evening…" as he said this Angelina's eyes widened. "But, seeing as he is meeting her father and such, it leaves for a rather awkward environment." For a moment Angelina looked furious, as if he had just forgotten the topic of marriage but it turned quickly to a grin as he reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be… no was, a ring box. "Angelina, will you marry me?" He asked, knowing her response.

"Yes!" She cried after he had placed it on her finger and jumped into his arms, squeezing him tight, she had loved him dearly since the day the twins rebelled from Umbridge, her true night and shining armor.

A fake smile played across Fred's face, he liked Angelina, but love? They didn't know one another all that well, distance was fierce after school and it was hardly more then a school boy crush when they accompanied one another to the Yule Ball. But George, see, know he was a man in love, and they had talked about a double wedding, he didn't know what root to take in the matter.

"Marriage," she replied, a smile showing off her white teeth, a spark in her eye that wouldn't go out. "I love you Fred," she sighed, kissing him gently on the lips, he hesitantly kissed her back. "What's wrong?" she asked not knowing what to think of his reaction.

"Nothing," he replied softly, "I'm tired, it's been a long day, pick this up in the morning?" He asked nervous of her reaction. Her eyes narrowed and her brow rose but she realized the sincerity in his voice.

"Fine," she replied slightly disappointed, though letting it show immensely, on the night of his proposal, a day she had waited for her entire life, no romantic dinner, no party, just left in the cold on the street corner while he goes back to sleeping on the flat of the store awaiting George's news of Katie, such the romantic, she was angry but she would let it pass. He wasn't necessarily the romantic type. As he opened the door to the shop she relaxed as he offered her some floo powder trying not to be too disappointed in his behavior.

She disappeared in a puff after shouting out the name to her own home, truly Fred was exhausted. He fell face first onto the lumpy mattress he called a bed and was deep in sleep by the time George returned home.


	2. Roger Davies

Chapter 2: Roger Davies

Fred awoke to the sound of crashing just below him, had someone broken into the house? And his brother, he was still missing, it had to be at least one in the morning at this point. "Wha?" He asked into the cold air, rubbing his eyes just realizing he had slept in his work robes. Yet another crash, and clumsy steps up the stairs.

"I hate her!" George cried punching into the wall, his cheeks red and his eyes swollen as if he had been holding back tears. "And with her father right there..." he trailed off, getting more into what he had to say. "And then she begins to cry!" He waved his arms in the air in disbelief. "Where does she get off crying, I wasn't the one who bloody…" he choked on his own words, he couldn't bare it, just the thought sickened him immensely.

"George, I take it she said no but that's no need to --"

"Said no!" He cried banging his fists on the floor as his feet slid to the ground. "By god why hadn't she had done that, said she didn't love me, did that then I'd have reason to hate her, not like I bloody don't know," he was pained in the face, his fists balled tightly.

"What in the hell happened mate?" Fred asked with a look of bewilderment and confusion. He had never seen George so angered before, even when Malfoy made those ridiculous remarks concerning their mother.

"I asked her, everything, it went great, her dad was real nice, he works in the ministry, called Percy a royal prick," both the twins laughed together slightly nd George mustered the strength to continue. "She started bawling her eyes out, when I showed her, her mum liked the ring, dad too, I thought she'd gone mental…" He sighed, his grip relaxing. "How are you supposed to take it?" He asked, looking to his brother for answers.

"Take what? George, you look like you're the one going mental—what the fuck happened that has you like this?" He asked, temper rising, his brother made little, make that no sense what so ever, it was early in the morning, all he wanted to do was sleep.

"She's, she's, god, my god she is pregnant…" he sighed breathing heavily.

"Well," said Fred taken aback, then smiled whole heartedly, "You can't blame her solely for that now can you?" His smile was taken away by his twin's glare.

"Yeah, I think I can Fred," He said gritting his teeth, his fists began to bawl yet again. Fred gave a look of confusion. "The baby isn't mine alright!" He yelled, closing his eyes looking as though he was counting to ten or something of a similar nature.

Fred's eyes widened, "Who?"

George, in a pained expression replied, "Roger Davies," he continued on without relent. "She said he made her feel 'comfortable'," he began to get worked up again. "What? Like I had never made her comfortable? Like I had made her absolutely miserable for the past, year, years Fred! Years I've known her…" He trailed off shaking his head. Fred was tired, George as well but neither would sleep, they had little choice other then to divulge in sadness, though Fred refused to accept this.

"Have you heard about the club that opened on the outskirts of Knockturn?" He asked then quickly added at George's odd expression, "It holds more life the Diagon Alley all together. For a moment he couldn't believe he was suggesting going to Knockturn but he could hardly stand to lie still while this thing had come to term, denial was so much easier and too much of a temptation.

"What the?" George sighed hopelessly gaping in awe of his brother who would suggest such a thing in his time of need, everything had come to a halt and his confusion turned quickly to anger. "I'm down on my knees here, the love of my life fucked another man and is having his child, and you wonder if I want to go down to a fucking club?" He made a gesture that could conceivably looked upon as a twitch.

"Now this is too heavy to take in at one in the morning, you don't need this, I don't need this, we both need to relax… you follow me?" He asked his brother, an eyebrow rose.

"Alright then, fine." Replied George hopelessly, wondering what exactly his twin was up too, for he had not a clue. "Well, we can't go like this," he said staring down at his purple robes, a solemn reminder of Katie's mum scolding him for wearing such a thing, how she disgusted him so. Fred nodded, looking towards the closet; they had purchased a variety of things since there business had prospered so.

Minutes were spared, mere minutes and that was all. Dragon skin jackets and boots, loose muggle jeans and both of them wearing uniquely different tops, stepped out onto the cold cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley. To some, the silence would be eerie or disturbing but it was merely day in darkness, they hade gotten used to it quickly.

"So then…" began George with a somewhat confused expression, popping the collar of his coat. "Knockturn," nervousness present in his tone, "Knockturn Alley," he let out a deep breath as his brother nodded. It was not too long of a distance but still, the thought of reaching into such a place was somewhat frightening.

"A few drinks, women…" Fred began, just remembering his fiancé, though the drinks were still an option he would more then likely take, how he fell in love with the Fire whisky these days. With a loud pop the twins vanished from the emptiness that was once a thriving place to run businesses, and right outside the doors of the new club for the… darker witch or wizard.

A pulsating music ruptured from the unopened doors, there was a line, a fucking line in Knockturn Alley, and not one seemed to fit the profile of one in Knockturn. It was odd, the abandoned streets, yet this place was literally thriving with witches and wizards. Bold red letters lined the lopsided building, "Bust and Back." A bouncer stood at the door, tall and dangly, though his wand was clutched tightly in his right hand, he looked stricken with paranoia to say the least.

A voice in front of them sounded oddly familiar. "Why are we here again Harry?" Asked an impatient voice of Hermione Granger.

"Aww, Hermione, calm down, I mean if Harry thinks this is a good idea, well then…" he struggled for a moment, there was nothing. "Then there is nothing else to say." Hermione rolled her eyes while Harry looked at Ron with the utmost curiosity.

"Alright, Dumbledore said a lot about horcruxes but not where they are, there are a bunch of dark wizards here, they should know something." He looked around at who was actually there and didn't blame Hermione's curious look as he spoke these words.

"Could you be any louder Harry?" Asked Fred with a grin, more company, it might do George some good. "Talk of such things in a public place, your intelligence amazes me," Harry seemed surprise by the twins' presence never the less, Fred's statement was not welcome, he was under enough pressure as it is.

"Next in line, hey you, with the bushy hair! You comin' or ancha?" The gaunt bouncer inquired to Hermione. Hermione, a bit flushed sauntered over there followed by Harry and Ron, at least the line was moving. "Identification sirs," he said absent mindedly as the three made there way into the building and Fred and George appeared.

"Fred and George Weasley," replied Fred with a predominant smile.

"Right then," he said looking them up and down, he pulled out what looked like a muggle appointment book, "Fred and George Weaselby," he replied with the tip of his wand, the booklet remained still. "Sorry, ya ain't in our directory." George gave a look of utter awe at the dangly man.

"Weasley, not Weaselby," replied Fred frustrated, almost as those who were in line behind him.

"Right then, right," said the man nodding and trying yet again. "Fred Weasley, George Weasley," he pointed to the notebook and the pages flipped through one another at rapid pace. "Alright then," he said after reading something or other on the page. "Step right in now, wont cha?" He said with a grin, "Next in line, yeah you with the torn shirt and the thick glasses!" He yelled back at the line, looking as though it had been a stressful evening.


	3. The Back Office

Chapter 3: The Back Office

"So, this is it!" George screamed over the loud beat as they entered a dimly lit room with witches and wizards socializing inaudibly. It was quite appealing in a way, there was a large dance floor, a cushioned corner or two with oversized seating and a massive bar attended to by six or seven barmaids.

"YEAH!" Fred screamed towards his brother, "THIS IS THE PLACE!" He knew he would have a sore throat in the morning. George nodded; it seems the trio was lost within the crowd.

"FRED! IS THAT YOU!" Cried a familiar voice of the woman he had met earlier that day, or quite literal yesterday considering it was almost two in the morning. Fred, George as well were slightly surprised to run into her yet again, but they did have to take into account how every one seemed to be flocking to this place. Fred nodded, not wanting to waste his breath on something as trivial as his name.

"IT'S REALLY LOUD! WANT TO COME BACK INTO MY OFFICE?" She cried coming closer, George had run off to the bar, smelling some vodka that suited him perfectly. Fred looking around to see that his twin had deserted him for a beverage didn't hesitate as she grabbed his arm with her cold palms.

She led him to a door, opening with a key in her free hand. Not a minute to spare she closed the door, just as he had made his way inside. The room must have been sound proof, now all that remained were the steady vibrations from the noise. "Office?" Fred inquired with a confused look.

Sara smiled, and bit her lip mischievously, avoiding Fred's eye, "Well obviously it would make sense the owner have her own office…" She trailed off looking back towards Fred studying him curiously for a reaction.

"Owner?" He asked rhetorically sounding impressed, after all, it was quite an accomplishment that during the up rise of the dark lord she managed to get others to flock to a club, at night, in a forbidding place such as Knockturn.

"Yes," she replied quickly as the door behind him locked, and the jagged windows drawn. Fred looked reasonably nervous as one should in such a situation. "You like me," she said as if stating a fact, pulling off her leather trench to reveal the nothingness that nudity entailed, letting her jet black locks sit upon her well formed breasts.

Fred's eyes widened, completely unnerved by Sara's actions toward him. "Take off your clothes and come play with me," she replied in a commanding voice, pushing herself onto a cherry desk that sat in the middle of the room.

A million thoughts rushed through his mind, Angelina, George, but it didn't stop him from crisply undressing to the girls command. The clothing ran limply to the floor and he willingly stepped upon the quite expensive dragon hide jacket, already he had begun to become hard, he lusted for her like he had no other, however he hardly knew her.

She lured him closer with an elongated finger, beyond pale, even in the low lights. She stroked the inside of her nude cunt, her eyes locked onto his. "You know what to do," she said with such a childlike innocence to her tone he received a shiver down his spine. He smiled, true he wasn't entirely new to this, but seeing her so foreword in her actions, he guessed she had far more experience, in this he was mistaken.

He slid it in with discomfort, it was tight as though it had been untouched, Sara squinted her eyes and bit her lip fearsomely, as though she was in a lot of pain, though she replied still, "Faster." Surprise, surprise, he obey, she could scream, her hymen was breaking, throbbing and her cunt was being stretched out, but this lasted for a moment. As his pace began to increase, her pain mounted into pleasure, pulling him closer, digging into his back to hold him near.

He knew it was wrong but he just wanted to be close to her, his skin against hers, he leaned in, grabbing her hair, pulling her lustful lips towards his, biting her lip, dripping with blood from the pressure she put onto it as he had entered her. It was rich, and his tongue entered hers, he didn't want to separate from her. He began to subconsciously thrust harder, building up friction, making her break away, she began to pant, no… to scream, but as much as it pained him to have his lips leave hers he had no desire to stop.

Fred could tell with ease he was ready to climax, something told him to wait, but another more predominant instinct told him not to hesitate, he did not. Six jets of cum released themselves from his still hard cock into Sara's cunt, the end was very near, he could feel the beginnings of it becoming limpid already. He gathered his thoughts, he shouldn't be here, he shouldn't of done this, he left her, grabbing his boxers and pants, pulling on his shirt and jacket, he wanted her, and it sickened him. How could he have done such a thing.

"Sara, unlock the door," he said in a dry cold voice as she with a confused expression fashioned the trench back on her waist. She looked at him with distain but he dared not look her in the eye.

"Please, don't leave just yet," she pleaded begging for his hands with hers. He couldn't help it, besides, he had to play by her rules if he wanted to leave, at least that was an excuse to divulge in his desires. His fingers laced with hers.

A knock on the door, almost commanding entrance, it was probably George, he guessed this place hadn't taken to him like he thought it might.


	4. A Death In The Family

Chapter 4: A Death in the Family

"Come in," said the sweet voice that she had shown Fred. The bolts on the door undid themselves and a familiar man entered.

"Hello Miss Cross," he nodded towards her with a grim look of horror on his face, the place seemed to be evacuated, Fred thought the room was sound proof, yet they heard the knock, interesting.

"Magic," Sara replied with a smile realizing his confusion, "Is there anything wrong?" she asked the man in a seemingly sincere tone.

"Kingsley," he replied breaking away from the woman's alluring touch. "What in god's name is an Auror doing here?" He looked at the pale face before him. "Business?" He inquired curiously.

"Fred, I, I don't know what to say.." he trailed off, avoiding Fred's eye. "The mark, it held strong over your joke shop, we thought, but we never hoped to find…" It was as though he couldn't bare to speak of what had happened.

"Dark mark, eh? Over me an' George's place," he shook his head. "Blimey, this I'll run the two of us out of business for sure…" he tried to catch the eye of the man, a look of sympathy upon him. "Who'd they get?" There was a long pause, and tears welled up in Kingsley's eyes. Fred had a look of horror himself sprout upon his face. "Wh-Where is George?" He looked for answers but he got none.

"I must leave," Kingsley looked at the pair and reluctantly began to tread away. "A funeral is to be held in the late morning, a small ceremony you know..." he trailed off, and left, closing the door behind him, he didn't want to see or hear Fred's reaction.

"Fred- I," Sara attempted in comforting Fred but her actions were taken harshly. Fred didn't know what to do, he couldn't process this, the moment she touched his shoulder he snapped, throwing her onto the desk in the middle of the room, stomping her wand till it snapped in several different places on the ground.

"It was you who did this to him!" He yelled charging toward her, she had a look of pure awe and fear, not knowing what to do or say. He threw her onto the ground, completely and utterly compelled to tear her limb from limb, anything to tear him away fro the fact that his brother, his twin was dead.

"No- I, I," she couldn't think of anything to say, why did George have to die? She hated this, her wand scattered on the floor, Fred in an uncontrollable rage and she was by all means helpless.

"SHUT UP!" Fred screamed dragging her by her coat collar onto the floor when she hit the vibrations were sent through the whole room. "Shut up you whore!" He attempted to hit her but she cowered and managed to block him, her arms would likely soon bruise. Fred dragged her up onto the wall, banging her repeatedly against it while she began to cry. He leaned closer on her, putting on more and more pressure till she was paralyzed and still. "Who sent you?" There was a pause, consistent with her cries. She pleaded with her eyes but he was in no mood to set her free, to think, to process what Kingsley had just told him.

His fist banged on the way sending a shiver up her spine. "Who the fuck sent you!" he asked shedding his first tear as he fell to the ground sitting himself up against the desk. "FUCK!" He new every other word out of his mouth would be profanity. Sara struggled to gain her composure.

"I'm so sorry," she said with true sincerity, clutching her bruised arms shaking rapidly. She sat next to him, perhaps she was suicidal, she didn't know how he'd react to her calmness. Fred clutched his head in his hands lifting it up as though it was weighted down by iron or steel.

"Sorry?" He asked in a weak voice, like something was caught in his throat. "Sorry won't bring back the one person who fucking had my back!" He looked down on the rumpled carpeting. "…And I was supposed to have his." He had a pained expression on his face. "I wish I would have gone with him, no make that I will go with him," He said confidence building, getting up from where he sat.

Sara looked at him in awe for a moment then stood as well. "You must be joking," Fred nodded in disagreement as if it gave him pleasure to disappoint her. "No," she said in a firm commanding voice, she backed away from him as if disgusted by what he had just mentioned. "You can't, damn it Fred, I worked to hard at keeping you alive for you to do this!" Tears welled back up in her eyes and she looked nearly as pained as Fred.

"You… what?" Fred asked in shock at what the girl had just said as she cupped her mouth shut, rather late. "YOU KNEW ABOUT GEORGE?" He choked on the name of his twin, she knew, she actually knew. Reluctantly she replied yes to his hostile question. "You fucking knew and you sat there, with me while he died, you hear that! He's dead now, because of you..." He trailed off looking away from her, not knowing what exactly she knew.

"You don't understand, you ignorant waste of a cock!" She screamed defensively. Fred took personal offense to her statement.

"Well then, if I'm so misinformed and miserable why the bloody hell aren't I lying next to my brother!" He cried, he wanted answers, and he wanted them quickly. "Why do you care about me so much?"

There was hesitation in her voice, fear though not of Fred, "I didn't want anymore blood shed then possible, Voldemort, he-he, he wanted to send a message through the closest thing he has to family, and…" She looked up at the red head that stood so tall upon her. "And I didn't want any more then I could bare."

It was much to take in, she was in with Voldemort? She convinced him, an all mighty dictator to spare him? "So, so what now, hmm?" He asked in a riled up voice trying to figure out what exactly was going on. "How'd you decide then, flip a fucking coin, who is to live, who is to die? And you had that choice didn't you?" A reason, just any reason at all to jump her and he would have, 'never hit a girl,' bullshit, she had it coming and she knew it.

"I-I, I didn't know what to do, if I hadn't said anything he would have killed you both." She looked at him in the eye as though she was shammed, but it was not shame she felt, rather fear.

"And I never occurred to you that I might want to go with him!" Fred yelled kicking down the bothersome desk storming out of the room, the door still open from Kingsley's entrance, heading to locate his family and see just what had happened.

Sara sighed lighting up a cigarette and leaning against the wall, wiping away the crocodile tears she perfected so beautifully and waited till she heard a loud pop to relax in full.


End file.
